Not a Night for Sleeping
by Nicole White
Summary: It's been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger can't sleep. She wants to remember. So she gets the gang together to remember. Hints of Fremione.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except this particular story line. All characters and events before this plot belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

May 2nd, 1999 12:00am

Hermione Granger sat on the couch in the library of Number 12 Grimmauld Place, attempting to get a head start on some paper work for her job. But her focus was not on the parchment on her lap. Her eyes were fixed on the clock on the mantle piece. the clock that was ticking down to May 2nd. The day The Chosen One had won once and for all. It'd been a year. Hermione couldn't sit still. This was not a night for sleeping. A year ago, many of her friends and schoolmates had been killed in the fight to end the darkest wizard who had ever lived. How could they simply sleep through this night? She glanced at the clock.

11:50.

With a determined sigh, she gathered her papers and ran up to her room, quickly exchanging her sweatpants and tank top for a set of robes. Then she bounded up the stairs to Ron Weasley's room.

"Ron!" she yelled opening the door and flipping on the light switch. "Get your arse out of bed and get dressed."

"Wha...I...'Mione it's midnight..." he replied groggily.

"I know. Get up." She whirled around and headed up the second flight of stairs to the room of Harry Potter. She rapped on the door once before pushing it open, finding The Boy Who Lived sitting on his bed looking out the window.

"Harry," Hermione said softly. "You okay?" The young man looked up at her, eyes misty with tears and memories.

"As good as I'll ever be I guess," he sighed. "It's just feels so...wrong. How can people sleep on a night like tonight." Hermione made her way to his bed and sat next to him.

"I know. Which is why I have an idea? Meet me in Hogsmeade at 3am alright?" Harry opened his mouth but before he could say anything Hermione held up her hand and cut him off. "No questions, just do it okay?" Harry nodded and Hermione rose from the bed. "Good. And make sure Ron gets there too? I need to go get...stuff." With that she left the room and sprinted down the stairs popping her head in Ron's room to yell at him again, before disapparating out of the house.

12:15am

Hermione apparated outside of the Burrow feeling dizzy. She never had liked apparation. She quietly made her way to the window she knew to be Ginny's, picked up a small pebble and threw it. The rock mad contact with the window with a small tink. But no response. She threw two more before the youngest Weasley popped her head out of the window.

"Hermione Granger there better be a good reason for waking me up at 12 in the morning," Ginny snarled at her best friend.

"Don't worry, there is. Meet me in Hogsmeade at 3am okay?"

"3 am? 'Mione are you mad?"

"Maybe, but just do it okay? Please?" Ginny rolled her eyes but nodded. She never could turn her best friend down. Hermione grinned up at Ginny. "Great. I'll see you there." She turned to go and Ginny called after her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have stuff to do!" And with that Hermione began running over the hill.

12:45am

Hermione arrived slightly out of breath at the Lovegood's house and was relieved to see lights on. She walked up to the front door and knocked gently. The door opened and Luna Lovegood was standing there, a bemused expression on her face.

"Hello Hermione. I saw you coming up the hill. It's awfully early for a run don't you think?"

"Hello Luna. I suppose it is but I have a favor to ask." Hermione quickly explained to Luna and the Ravenclaw agreed without hesitation. With a farewell Hermione walked away from the door and disapparated again.

1am

Hermione arrived outside a small house in Godric's Hollow. She knocked softly and only waited a few moments before Neville Longbottom opened the door.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" he asked nervously.

"Oh yes, everything is fine. Sorry for the intrusion. I was just hoping you wouldn't mind meeting me in Hogsmeade at 3am." Neville looked at her oddly. "I know it sounds strange, but I promise I have a plan."

"I suppose you've never steered me wrong before," he admitted. "Of course I'll be there."

"Thanks so much Neville!" She turned without another word and ran towards the small church at the end of the road. She slowed as she reached the gate and walked into the cemetery. She knew the exact tombstones she was looking for and reached them fairly quickly. She knelt in the damp grass next to the headstones of Lily and James Potter, with a small, sad smile.

"Hello," she began and suddenly felt silly. "I guess it's rather odd, me talking to you like this. I never knew you. I wish I had though. That would have meant that Harry could have had a childhood. That the fighting never would have happened. But he did brilliantly. He really did. You would be so proud," Hermione cleared her throat, warding of tears.

"A year ago today he killed Voldemort. A 17 year old killed the darkest wizard of all time. Imagine that. He truly is your son." she stopped again taking a deep breath. "He misses you. Everyday. You and Sirius and Remus. But I know your memories are what kept him fighting. So thank you for that." She looked at the cold stone, blinking back tears. She stood up and brushed herself off. "I promise I'll take care of him." With a flick of her wand she conjured two large wreaths of forget me nots, then walked out of the gates and disapparated again.

2am

The flat above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was a mess. It had been for a year. Hermione gingerly picked her way through the laundry, food containers and experiments to the remaining Weasley twin's door.

"George," she said firmly knocking twice. "Open up. I need you." No response. "George!" she said knocking harder. "Please. I know it's early but please open..." before she could finish the door swing open, and a very tired George was facing her.

"What." he snapped.

"It's May 2nd," she whispered.

"I'm aware thanks."

"I had an idea. I thought, well...I thought we could have our own little memorial for them. All of them. But I need your help."

"Why, why would you possibly need me."

"Because you were part of this too, and you can help me get a few more people who need to be there." George didn't answer. He simply looked at the witch, with a cool glare.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Because you need to be with people who feel the loss too. You..."

"He was my brother!"

"And he was Ginny and Ron and Percy and Charlie and Bill's and a son to your parents!" Hermione's tone was getting sharp. "You're not the only one who misses him. You're not the only one who feels guilty. You're not the only who spends their days thinking of ways he could've been saved. If only. You're not the only one that loved him!" She took a staggering breath before continuing. "Not a day goes by where I don't miss him more than anything in the world. Where I don't hear a joke, or see something that makes me think of him. I'm going to do this with or without you, but I really want you to be there. And I think he would too." The two Gryffindors stood for a moment, looking at each other. Hermione had tears in her eyes and George was headed that way.

"Okay. I'll do it," George said and Hermione launched herself into his arms. They stayed like that, the two Fred Weasley had been closest too, and mourned together. Something they hadn't done in the entire year. Hermione broke away, wiping tears from her face.

"I need you to get Lee, Katie, Alicia and Angelina. Tell them to meet us in Hogsmeade at 3am. That doesn't give you much time, so go." George nodded and after one more quick hug, Hermione disapparated again.

2:45am

Hermione apparated outside of the Three Broomsticks, which was still open. She walked inside and saw Madame Rosmerta wiping down the bar. The older witch looked up at the sound of the door, a look of surprise on her face.

"Why Miss. Granger. What can I do for you this early in the morning?"

"I was hoping you'd be willing to supply me with, oh about 20 butterbeers?"

"20? At 3am? Hermione what have you got going on?"

"Oh just a remembering thing. Memorial you could call it. A few friends. Last minute ordeal," she said with a smile. "Tonight is not a night for sleeping." Rosmerta nodded.

"Indeed it is not," then the older witch slipped into the back and emerged a few minutes later with a basket full of butterbeer. "I threw in a few firewhiskeys too. Figured some might need them."

"Thank you so much Rosmerta. How much do I owe you?" The bartender waved her hand, delaying Hermione's reach into her purse.

"Nothing. Not on a night like tonight." Hermione felt her throat closing up again and managed a smile.

"Thank you," she said again. She looked at the clock on the wall. Her last time check.

2:59am

"I've got to run. But thank you. Thank you so much." Madame Rosmerta simply smiled and waved the young witch out. Hermione stood in the middle of Hogsmeade, hands tucked in her pockets, waiting. Harry and Ron arrived first, followed by Neville. Then Ginny and Luna showed up. A few minutes later Lee, Alicia, Katie, Angelina and George arrived. Hermione made sure she had everyone before beginning.

"Good morning everyone. Thanks for coming," she took a deep breath before continuing. "It's been a year. A year to the day. I found myself sitting on the couch wide awake 3 hours ago thinking that this was not a night to be sleeping, but a night to be remembering. I have butterbeers, firewhiskey and I intend to remember." she looked at her audience. This group that had been there through the thickest of it all. "And I wanted you to come with me." A general mummer of consent went up through the small crowd. "Good. Well, we need to get to Hogwarts, so let's start walking."

The group made their way up to their old school in silence, Hermione in the lead. It took no longer than half an hour for the group to reach their destination. Hermione led them onto the front lawn, where a small statue had been placed in memory of those who died in the Battle of Hogwarts. It wasn't large, or flashy. Just a small, solid gesture of gratitude and sorrow. Hermione stopped and her group encircled the statue. It was simply a collection of stars, hanging over a single wand. The base was a block of granite, with the battles victims engraved. Hermione scanned the list until she found the one she had been looking for.

Fred Weasley.

She sank to her knees in front of the name and trace it with her fingers. She smiled softly to herself and muttered "I miss you, love" before finding her next names. Remus and Tonks Lupin. Offering her goodbyes to them she sat back on her heels and watched as everyone else found the names of the ones they needed to grieve, to mourn, to remember. They finally all grouped back up in a tight circle, and George opened a butterbeer. They each took one and sat in silence. Before long stories were being told. Memories so long stored away were being shared. Tears were cried, but laughter was had too. Hermione looked around the small circle and knew that this was only a small group that had been affected. The aftermath had hit many, many more people. But looking around at her friends, Hermione realized that life went on. They had all aged a year, all grown and moved on. Harry and Ginny had made it though together, Neville and Luna, along with Lee and Alicia had begun new relationships soon after. Life didn't stop. No matter how much things hurt, life would still happen. She looked out across the great lake and noticed the sun rising slowly, but steadily.

"Look," she said interrupting the current story. They all turned to look at the sun. The light spreading out across the grounds, hitting the lake and setting it on fire. George slipped his hand into Hermione's, and Hermione took Harry's hand. Soon they were all connected somehow, watching the sun make it's ascent into the sky. Bringing a new day, and the promise of life.

This had not been a night for sleeping. Remembering was so much more important.


End file.
